Mixed Signals
by SelenityK
Summary: FINISHED! Read the story and found out what it's about. Lance/Kitty. Also this is my first story on FF.net so please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Signals

Disclaimer: I do not own Lance or Kitty (although I wish I owned Lance,J ) They belong to the people at Marvel and TPTB. 

A/N: This is a short Lance/Kitty story. Reviews are welcome since this is my first story on ff.net. And please, no flames, as all flames will be shot down with my personal fire extinguisher. Now on with the show… 

Chapter One 

Lance Alvers sat cross-legged on his bed and looked out of the window. Rain hammered on the windowpanes and lightning crashed in the black sky outside. 

Lance was tired, tired of everything. A picture of Kitty Pride flashed in his mind. Lance had done almost everything for Kitty, even join the X-men, for, like, one minute (Kitty had definitely begun to rub off on him!) Heck, when Kitty first arrived at Bayville, he was the first person to show her around, befriend her. Now Kitty had someone else, that blue-furred freak, Nightcrawler! 

At that moment, Lance felt as if he could hate both of them to the ends of the earth. Lance dislike to think unkind thoughts about his…no, not his…Kitty._ It's time to move on_, Lance thought to himself. Lance made up his mind. He would stay as far away from Kitty as possible. 


	2. School

Chapter Two _A/N: I'm sorry that this seemed a little short. It was longer on my paper, I swear. I think I might just start typing my stories on the computer instead._ "Ahh," Kitty yawned as she woke up. The sun was shining gently into her window. Today seemed to be a promising day. Kitty stood up and stretched her limbs. Then she took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with sandals. Kitty grabbed a bagel and ate it on her way to Bayville High School.   
Kitty decided to walk to school this morning. Kitty needed the fresh air, plus she wanted some time to organize her thoughts, to prepare for what she was about to do. The first five classes crept by, in what seemed to Kitty,slowly. Her next class was Chemistry, with Lance.   
_How ironic_, Kitty thought as she went into the class and sat down.   
~Hi Lance~ Kitty smiled.   
Lance glared at Kitty and moved to a seat further back in the classroom.   
A worried expression, with a little bit of confusion, appeared on Kitty's face. What was wrong with Lance? Kitty decided that she would talk to Lance after school. 


	3. Revealed

Chapter Three

     As Lance was about to fall asleep, the final bell of the day rang.

Finally, school was over. Lance could go home and take his mind off of Kitty

Pryde.

     Lance walked to his locker. Standing in front of his locker was…Kitty? _You must show more control_, Lance told himself.

     ~Lance,~ The brown haired girl said.

     ~What?~ Lance mumbled.

     ~I wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that…I…love you?~Kitty said.

     Lance's mind shattered like ice crystals. Those were the very words he had always wanted to hear, but she could be duping him again. Plus she was going out with Furry Boy.

     ~It's too late~ Lance said after an eternity.


	4. Doubt

Chapter Four

A/N: I finally got a chance to update Chapter Four. A friend of mine was reading one of my stories for a while.   
Disclaimer: Lance and Kitty are not mine. They belong to Marvel and anyone else who may have their hands on Lance/Kitty. 

Kitty could not believe her ears. ~T-too late?~   
Kitty had practiced all week to say those words to him. How could he say that it's too late   
~Wh-what do you mean?~ Kitty asked. A mixture of shock and sadness appeared on her beautiful face.   
~I mean it's too late.~ Lance explained. ~Kitty, I loved you ever since you stepped foot in Bayville High. I would have done anything for you Kitty, because you were the first person to understand me. I would have waited ann eternity, but then I heard you were going out with Blue Boy. That's when I lost my patience.~   
~What do you mean?~ Kitty asked. ~I, like, never dated Kurt. We're just friends!~ 


	5. Together

Chapter 5

A/N: Two chapters in one day!!! This is the last chapter(DuH)   
Disclaimer: I don't Lance or Kitty. They belong to Marvel and the people who make X-men Evolution (can I have Lance? Please????) j/k :) 

_We're just friends_. The words played over in his mind. But Lance had seen Kitty kiss Kurt with his own eyes.   
Yet, what if she was telling the truth?   
~I don't believe you!~ Lance folded his arms.   
~Lance, I could never think of Kurt in that way. Kurt's just a good friend. It's you I love! You!!~ Kitty exclaimed.   
~Oh yeah,~ Lance raised an eyebrow. ~then how come you always refused me? And why did you kiss Furry Boy?~   
~I was just playing hard to get, silly!~ Kitty said in a playful voice.   
Lance's eyes widened and his palms began to sweat. Lance managed a tiny smile. Then he had an impulse. Lance pulled   
Kitty to him and slowly began to kiss her.~   
_Oh, my Kitty, my sweet, beautiful Kitty_, Lance thought when he kissed her. 

********

_Wow_, Kitty thought after Lance pulled away. Kitty had nearly forgotten what it had felt like to be kissed by Lance. What was even more iimportant, her and Lance were together now.   
~Well, um...~ Lance hesitated. ~What do we do now?~   
~Let's go somewhere and talk~ Kitty suggested. I know a place in the park.~   
Kitty reached out and took Lance's hand. Lance smiled.   
Lance was sure that he and Kitty would be together for a very long time. 


End file.
